


Hold Each Other

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: When the Morning Comes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: The next in a series based on the song lyrics from A Great Big World. This one is from the song of the same title.Sherlock and John get married, and exchange vows.





	

“Sherlock, quit fussing. You look great. Stop pulling at the bow tie. It was straight and now it’s gone all lopsided again.” John reached up and straightened the bow tie once more.

They were facing each other in a small hallway, wearing matching tuxedos.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John. “You know I don’t like groups of people. How did you do it last time? The wedding I mean? You were center of attention over the course of several hours, and you didn’t seem to mind.”

“What is this I hear? The great Sherlock Holmes is not wanting to be the center of attention?” John retorted in return. “Just go in there and be your wonderful self. And if it helps, just block everyone out of your mind. Pretend like they are not even there. I know you can, you do it with me all of the time.” John chuckled.

Sherlock looked almost hurt at the suggestion. “You know I don’t do it on purpose. At least most of the time. Things get too loud in my Mind Palace and that’s the only way to get some peace.”

John laid a hand on the detective’s shoulder. “I know. And that’s the only way I am ok with you doing it from time to time.”

Sherlock kicked his foot like a child. “I still don’t want to go in there. Why did we invite so many people? I don’t even tolerate that many people. I blame you and all of those time you are far too friendly with people. You know that gives some of them the wrong impression about the status of the relationship. That’s how you got into trouble with some of them. Lucky for you, I was there to bail you out of them. I am not sure what you would have done on your own without...”

Sherlock was stopped in his ramblings with John’s lips pressed up against his own, and the feel of a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him close.

After a few moments, Sherlock pulled away slightly and looked at John. “Well that was unexpected. What was that for. Not that I mind of course.”  
“I couldn't think of a better way to shut you up and stop you from spiraling further into your panic.”

“Panic? I was not panicking. Sherlock Holmes does not panic.”

“Mhm. Sure you don't.” John said with a knowing smile. “Now. Everyone is waiting on us. Shall we get this over with?”

Sherlock clutched John’s hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “Of course.”

John gave the coded knock on the door in front of them and paused, waiting for the music to cue their entrance. He gave Sherlock’s hand a reassuring squeeze before turning the handle on the door and entering the room.

Music was playing softly as all the heads in the room turned to look at the two of them. Taking a glance at Sherlock, John saw he had gone stiff with the direct attention. “It’s fine. Just focus on me, and we will get through this.” He whispered as he leaned closer.

“I still don’t see why this couldn’t be done at the courthouse and all of this been avoided.” Sherlock whispered back.

“We already had this conversation. Our friends and family want to celebrate with us. Now, smile, and it will be over soon.”

It didn’t seem to take very long before it was time for the vows. They had decided to write their own. John pulled out a small, folded piece of paper that had been opened and refolded several times. He cleared his throat and nervously began reading.

“Sherlock, It seems like a lifetime ago that we first met back in that lab at Bart’s. If I could go back in time and tell myself anything about that moment, I would tell that younger me to get in better shape and quick. If I had known all of the exercise I would be getting, I might not have stopped my military exercise regimen.”

He paused for the laughter from those in attendance.

“I’m not the most gifted person when it comes to words, Sherlock, but let me just say that you have changed my life, saved me from many cliffs both literally and figuratively, and I could never repay you in a few lifetimes for that. If I could have built a perfect person for me to spend the rest of my life with, it honestly would be you.”

John folded up the paper, and stuck it back into his pocket. Looking up at Sherlock, he saw tears pooling in his eyes, and heard sniffling from the room.

“Well who want’s to follow that?” Sherlock said to the room and was met with light chuckles. He looked at John, and gently grasped both of John’s hands in his own.

“John. There is a lot I could say to you, but most of it you know already. Or, I think I have told you, but I can’t actually remember if you were there now that I think about it. Anyways, you make me a better man, John Watson. You make me more human, keep me sane when things are spiraling out of control, and keep me from falling into darkness. I hope you don’t mind, but I wrote a short poem. for the occasion.

  
Everything looks different now, All this time my head was down.  
You came along and showed me how to let go.  
I can’t remember where I’m from, All I know is who I’ve become.  
Our love has just begun.

Something happens when I hold you.  
You keep my heart from getting broken.  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen, we hold each other.

 

“Of course you wrote a poem, you git.” John said as he wiped a tear that was threatening to roll down his cheek.

The rings were exchanged, and the rest of the ceremony went rather quickly for Sherlock. Keeping his attention on John the entire time, Sherlock couldn’t seem to stop beaming. It was probably contagious from John’s excitement with the whole affair.

As they walked back down the aisle, with arms interlocked, Sherlock couldn’t stop from looking at John. “I love you, John Watson.” Sherlock said quietly as they reached the door.

“I should hope you do. You just married me.” John commented back.

“Yes I did. But I just felt the need to tell you again.” They were in the small hallway outside of the chapel. Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and pulled him into a small office nearby, closing the door quickly behind them.

“What the bloody...”John was cut off with Sherlock’s mouth pressed against his, needy and urgent. Like he was trying to communicate all of his emotions into that single moment.

When he pulled away slightly, they were both breathless. “Well, that was unexpected. But not unwanted.” John said with a chuckle. “We should head back out before people start looking for us. There is a reception to attend after all.”

“Mhm. And then the honeymoon. A week away with no distractions. Just you and me. And the occasional sheep.”

John laughed and grabbed Sherlock’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go meet our adoring public.”


End file.
